Fight over a Chocolate Bar
by CutePiglet
Summary: Yami challenges the King of Games to a game for a chocolate bar. YxYY


**Author's note: **Well, I've always wanted to do something with Puzzleshipping and a chocolate bar. So I kind of went with the flow and this is what came out. xP

* * *

Two teens were lying on the floor, stomachs pressed to the cool surface and legs up in the air. Both of them were staring at each other, the older one pulling all kinds of weird faces at the younger one. Their cheeks were puffed out and also a bit red and shiny.

A chocolate bar was lying between them, a _very big_ chocolate bar, neatly wrapped in plastic. It was the last piece of chocolate they could find and both of them were too stubborn to share. Yami, the older one decided to play a little game and Yugi, his boyfriend, thought it was a good idea.

Both of them were supposed to hold their breath and the first one to breathe, would lose the game and had to give the chocolate bar to the winner. Yami was having the time of his life, wiggling his eyebrows at his partner, trying to make him laugh. Yugi stubbornly looked down at the chocolate bar, refusing to look Yami in the eye.

Yami sucked in his cheeks again and smiled gently at him, his red eyes softening. He used to play these games all the time with Mana, he could honestly say he had the lungs of a swimmer, so there was no way Yugi was going to win.

He looked down at his watch and saw that about forty seconds had gone by. Yugi would probably gasp for air soon.

Suddenly, he felt Yugi's hand on his face. He had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed he had been looking at the floor for a while. Yugi had sucked his cheeks back in and grinned at him. Yami crawled a bit closer to him, lowering his head so he could look at him through his eyelashes with a mischievous smile on his lips.

Yugi's fingers caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers before he teasingly wiggled his fingers against his neck. Yami raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. He never thought Yugi would try to cheat. He was not about to give in and gently removed Yugi's hands away from his sensitive neck.

"…"

"…"

Yugi sat up, swaying a bit back and forth, squeezing the fabric of his pants. His face had reddened more and Yami started to worry. Was Yugi really that desperate for chocolate? Yugi bit his lip and shut his eyes, lowering his head so Yami could not see his red cheeks anymore.

Sixty seconds had gone by and Yami knew that any other person probably would have given up by now. However, Yugi still refused to breathe. And now, his hands were shaking uncontrollably and Yami quickly opened his mouth,

"Aibou, breathe!"

Yugi drew in a huge breath and rose to his feet, pointing at him with a pale, slim finger. "_Ha!_"

Yami stared at him. No way…

"You were faking it…?" His jaw hit the ground and yet, he could not help but chuckle. "You _are _cruel, Aibou."

"I knew you wouldn't give in to tickling, so I had to come up with another strategy." Yami sat on his knees and threw the chocolate bar at him, which he caught with one hand.

"I suppose you are the true King of Games, then." Yugi sat in front of him and removed the plastic, revealing the dark brown chocolate that looked _oh so _delicious. Yami gave him a look, silently asking him if he was seriously going to eat the chocolate in front of him. The plastic slowly floated to the ground and Yugi broke the chocolate bar.

"'Course I am, Mou Hitori no Boku." Yugi put a thin piece of chocolate in his mouth and leaned forward, so the part that was sticking out of his mouth touched Yami's lips. Yugi looked down at the small piece and the corners of his lips twitched invitingly.

Yami smiled and shook his head, amused. He wrapped his own lips around the piece of chocolate and both of them bit off a piece. Their lips touched for the briefest moment and they happily swallowed their candy. Before Yugi could move away, Yami wrapped an arm around his waist. Yami was about to say something, but Yugi innocently interrupted him,

"I'm sure you would have done the same thing."

"… Yeah, you're right."

* * *

**Author's note: **I keep posting one-shots and casually avoid my other fics. Damn it, I _suck_. xD

So yeah, this was nothing special. Just those two being silly and dorky. And even though it was pointless, please leave a review on your way out~? x3


End file.
